limmierpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Dana Roslyn
Dana Roslyn is a former professional limmie player, head coach, and general manager who spent her entire career as a member of the Bakura Miners organization. Roslyn is the only Miner who has won Galactic Cup of Limmie championships as a player (226 ABY), head coach (252 ABY), and general manager (252 ABY and 259 ABY). She has been inducted into the Limmie Hall of Fame on Empress Teta. She is currently second in Miners history for the most Galactic Cup championships in Miner history, behind only Gaeriel Valerii, who played for Roslyn's championship teams in 252 and 259. Miners Player Roslyn was first signed by the Miners in 223 ABY and quickly made an impact with the team. She was named captain in 224 ABY and led the Miners to three straight Galactic Cup Final appearances from 225–227 ABY. Roslyn would win the Galactic Cup in 226 ABY, breaking a four decade championship drought for the Miners. Head Coach Roslyn was hired by the Miners in 243 ABY to fulfill dual duties as head coach and general manager. Despite what was deemed at the time to be underperformance, she retained the trust of two consecutive Taoiseachs of the Noble House of Trieste, Fionn Dunross Trieste and Kerry Trieste (both of whom were Prime Ministers of Bakura). Roslyn rewarded this faith with a Galactic Cup in 252 ABY, the first the Miners had won since the 226 ABY Galactic Cup that she had won as a player. Roslyn was a prominent head coach in her time, which contained the likes of Tan Strensky of the Chandrila Patriots and Rhia Grames of the Nar Shaddaa Smugglers. She was most known for the "Roslyn Strong Midfield" scheme, which emphasized the importance of the two Midfielders in limmie and relied heavily on a transition game that worked the ball up the field quickly and attacked the opponent's ball carriers early on. General Manager Though Roslyn had operated as head coach and general manager, in 256 ABY Roslyn stepped down as head coach of the Miners when she developed cancer. She stayed on as general manager, hiring her own replacement, Mick Hancock of the University of Bakura, Cape Suzette Blue Birds. Hancock and Roslyn took the Miners to another Galactic Cup championship in 259 ABY. Roslyn continued to be a highly successful and influential figure in the Elite League even in the front office. She was nominated for the inaugural Grames Award (at the time it was known as the Best General Manager Award) in 266 ABY and proceeded to win the award in 268 ABY. However, the Miners' League worst season in 270 ABY resulted in Kerry Trieste requesting Roslyn resign from her post. In a last act of loyalty to the Miners, Roslyn announced to the public she was leaving the Miners and resigned gracefully without controversy. Retirement Roslyn still follows and attends limmie games. She has taken a personal interest in the Rydonni Prime Monarchs, due in large part to her quiet but open relationship with Uda Nazug, former general manager of the Monarchs organization. The Miners have made it clear to Roslyn that she has access to Miner tickets at any time she desires them. To this day, most beings in the galaxy believe that Roslyn is a Bakuran (not an Agamarian) because of her long association with Miners limmie. Category:Bakura Miners Category:General Managers Category:Players Category:Hall of Fame